Existing wind turbine apparatuses have a number of problems including fluctuating strength and variable angles of attack of winds found in urban environments. Further, there are problems with noise, vibration and reliability issues in relation to existing wind turbine apparatuses. Still further, a substantial cost is incurred in mounting the wind turbine apparatus at elevated points to reach consistent wind conditions. The present invention provides a wind turbine apparatus in which at least some of the abovementioned problems are alleviated.